Spirits Calling
by Eve Byun
Summary: We all know the story of Haku and Chihiro, but was this the first and only time they met? What if their story started many years ago? And their love for one another, has existed for centuries. That is where we meet Chiyaka, who is gifted with the 'Sacred Sight.' A girl who lives in both the human and spirit world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Mommy, who is that?" The young girl gestured to an old painting that hung in her grandparents' house.

Her mother stared at the painting a for a long moment and gave a sadden look to her curious daughter. "I think it's just a drawing sweety, no one special."

"Don't fill that child's head with lies!" An elderly voice croaked from behind them, causing them both to turn in a jolt. They were both confronted with an elderly man. "That young woman was a hero of her time, of both the human and spirit world."

"Spirits?" The young girl's eyes lite up with awe.

"Dad…" The girl's mother sighed.

"Now just because you are not a believer, doesn't mean that our young one here is not!" The girl's grandfather placed his hand on her back and guided her closer to the painting. "This woman is your ancestor, and her life was filled with adventure and romance."

The girl clasped her hands together, wanting to hear more.

Her grandfather chuckled, "Let me tell you the story of your ancestor, Chiyaka, the girl of Sacred Sight…"

Chapter One

"Where is that girl?" Grumbled a middle aged woman. She made her way down the path of the valley that separated their village from the forest. As she made her way down the path, the edge of the forest made itself clear. She sighed inwardly, knowing to not step too far into the woods. The elders had warned the villagers of their tribe, that this forest was of sacred ground. However, even with this warning in place, Mina's daughter was the only one dumb enough to wander into the dense woods. She could hear laughter coming from up above, in the thick of the trees. "Chiyaka?"

The trees rustled.

Her mother sighed, and called for her unruly daughter again.

Among the trees, Chiyaka, a 6 year old girl sat on a hefty tree branch that supported her weight. She was not alone. Small green creatures sat around her, while Chiyaka smiled and conversed with them. Her attention was drawn away, as she could hear her mother's voice from below.

"Chiyaka!" Her mother shouted, now a sound of slight irritation resided in her tone.

"Sorry guys, have to go." She sighed, and made her way down the tree.

"How on earth do you even get up there?" Mina took in the enormous height of the trees. No mere human could climb them alone, let alone a small girl.

"Oh, the woodland spirits helped me." She said nonchalantly, as if this were a common detail that her mother overlooked. "They like to hold their discussions in the tops of the trees, to avoid the ground dwellers eavesdropping." She continued her explanation in a matter-of-fact tone.

Her mother stared at her in disbelief. This wasn't the first time she had found her young child in similar situation. She would go on and on about the spirits that supposedly walked this world with the humans, but no one could see them. So when she asked why Chiyaka could see them and no one else, her daughter exclaimed, '_because they trust me.' _She had contemplated bringing her daughter to the village elders, but was afraid they would take her wonderfully strange child away from her. So they had made a deal that Chiyaka would only talk about the spirits and their adventures with her.

"They keep me safe, mommy." Chiyaka said joyfully, grabbing her mother's hand. She knew her mother's heart needed to be put at ease sometimes. "Is it time for dinner?"

Her mother replied, "yes…" While looking back at the forest, as it disappeared from sight, the closer they got to the village.

* * *

Later that evening, Chiyaka's mother went to bed soon after she assumed her daughter to be asleep. Little did she know that her daughter did not sleep much, and would sneak out at night to meet her otherworldly friends.

The night sky was lit by the stars and moon up above. Chiyaka giggled joyfully, as she ran barefoot through the open field. She was surrounded by the evening spirits that would glow the most beautiful of colors. The night took her away, as she danced and sung joyfully. The spirits danced too.

Nights such as these had become normal. She had never suspected that on this fateful night, apart from the spirits, she was not alone. An elder from the village witnessed the child dancing freely, at such an odd hour. He watched her sing and occasionally stop and chat with what appeared to be thin air. However, this elder knew. He knew of the ability that this young child possessed.

* * *

The following day, Chiyaka's mother was confronted by that same elder. He requested for her to bring the child to meet with the other two elders of the village. Fear surged through her veins.

"Did you tell anyone about your _friends?_" Her mother asked, referring to the spirits that Chiyaka deemed as friends.

She shook her head no, and dared not tell her mother of the adventures that took place at night.

Chiyaka's mother was not entirely convinced, but decided to present her young daughter to the elders anyway.

The elders eyed Chiyaka for long moment and then proceeded to speak.

"Are you sure this is the girl you saw last night, Elder Yama?" The eldest of the three spoke first, commonly known as Elder Toma.

"She is indeed," Elder Yama smiled at Chiyaka.

The other elder leaned forward, as if to get a better look at her. "She is nothing special, look at her!" Elder Saka scoffed, gesturing at Chiyaka's general appearance.

She glared up at him.

"That may be why she is special indeed," Elder Yama folded his hands, his eyes now met with hers. "Tell me child, who were you with last night?"

Chiyaka froze, feeling her mother's confused, yet infuriated gaze from behind her. She shook her head in response, and gave Elder Yama a pleading look.

He took into account that she was most likely not allowed to be out past dark. As the elders had warned the village. He continued in a gentle tone, "It's ok. You will not be punished, young one."

Chiyaka turned to face her mom, whose expression was unreadable.

"What is your name child?" Elder Toma pressed in a calm voice.

She hesitated, "Ch-Chiyaka…"  
"What a fine name, for such a blessed child." The Elder stated. "Do you have any friends, Chiyaka?"

She nodded.

"Kids from the village?" He continued.

She paused, but then shook her head in reply. Chiyaka could hear her mother draw in a sharp breath.

"Who are your friends, young one?" Elder Toma had an ease in his voice, which brought sense of calm over Chiyaka.

"The spirits are my friends," She explained.

The elders looked at each other in unison, and then returned their gazes to her.

"Is that whom you dance with under the night sky?" Elder Yama asked.

"Not _every_ night…" she folded her arms and looked towards the ground. Slight embarrassment developed in her tone.

Elder Toma and Yama let out a loud laugh.

"I am sorry, not _every _night. My mistake." Elder Yama held up his hands in a pleading expression.

Chiyaka looked up at him once again, his soft expression made her feel comfortable.

Elder Yama stood from his seat, and walked towards Chiyaka. Mina's jaw clenched, and her hands tightened into fists. She wasn't sure of the events to follow.

The Elder bent down and met the young girl at eye level. His eyes were soft and gentle. "Do you know how special you are, Chiyaka?"

She didn't answer, but intertwined her fingers together.

"You my dear, have been gifted with the Sacred Sight."

Both Chiyaka and her mother stood puzzled.

He continued. "You see, every 100 years or so, a child is born with the ability to live among the human, and spirit world." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "The spirits have chosen you, my child. They have chosen to give you that very special gift."

Chiyaka looked over at her mother. They were both unaware of what the future was about to hold.

This six year old child was about to receive the biggest responsibility ever imagined, and her life would be forever changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been ten years since the elders had told Chiyaka that she was born with the "Sacred Sight." Nothing had prepared her for the life-changing events that followed. They had moved her mother and her into a larger house towards the center of town, where she could be closer to the elders. It was with them that she learned to hone her skills, and was taught the "true strengths of her power."

Elder Yama was a kind man, and spent a lot of time with Chiyaka. He told her of stories past, of when humans and spirits could walk side by side in harmony. But a dark energy had risen and taken over the minds of men. They sought to capture the spirits and use their powers for very dark and unimaginable things. So it was the elders from each village that came together to seal visibility of the spirits, so that they may live in peace and not be bothered by the selfishness of humanity.

"_So why have they chosen me?" Chiyaka asked on a stroll with Elder Yama. _

_He stared up at the clear sky. "Every so often, the spirits fall in love with a human."_

"_Love?" Chiyaka shivered at the thought, only being 10 years old. _

_He laughed at her expressions and continued his explanation. "They fall in love with a human's heart. The most pure of heart is selected to walk among both humans and spirits. However…." He stopped and looked down at her, his expression now luminous and stern. "If you should ever let your heart meet darkness, and lose yourself, the spirits will revoke such powers, and remove themselves from the human connection for another 100 years."_

_Chiyaka was quiet for a moment. "Does this mean that all those before me, eventually fell into darkness?"_

_He returned his gaze to the blue sky. "Yes. Every last one of them."_

Ever since that conversation, Chiyaka had dedicated every moment to her training and keeping her mind free of temptation. She knew in a matter of days the elders would reveal the final phase of her training.

"Chi, are you here?" A familiar voice called from outside the meditating room that had been set up only for Chiyaka.

She opened one eye, and heard the familiar voice from outside call out once again.

"Chi?" Her friend Yumi called.

She sighed and made her way out of the meditation room. "Yumi, you know this is the time I like to meditate."

"I know, but I never get to see you anymore." Her friend Yumi pleaded, looking slightly like a wounded animal.

"I'm sorry… the final phase of my training is going to be revealed soon, and I want to make sure that I'm prepared." She smiled at her friend.

"Have they told you anything yet?" Yumi asked, as both young women began their usual walk through the temple's garden.

"No…" Chiyaka clenched her hands in frustration. She had been waiting for the last three months. The elders had left and said upon their return that Chiyaka would learn the final phase of her spiritual training.

Yumi could see that her friend was starting to become irritated at the thought. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

Chiyaka knew that she better stay put, but she had barely left these walls. "What

I have I got to lose?" She grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Yumi grabbed her hand and the two ran towards the open field.

The weather was slightly cloudy, and gave Chiyaka an ominous feeling. She decided to ignore it and follower her friend's free-hearted spirit.

Yumi had befriended Chiyaka soon after she started attending lessons at the temple. Most people didn't know that Yumi was abandoned at the temple when she was just an infant. The elders gladly took her in as one of their own, and in return, Yumi was in charge of the temple's daily upkeep.

"How about a trip into the forest?" Yumi asked.

"You know what the elders say about going too deep into the forest." Chiyaka warned.

"Then we won't go _too_ deep." Her very adventurous friend smirked.

She couldn't say no to Yumi, since she was one of the only friends she had in the village. Maybe her only friend. Yumi didn't treat Chiyaka like a 'worshiped being.' She treated her like a normal 16 year old girl.

The end of the valley was nearing, and up ahead was the forest of sacred ground. It was here that Chiyaka found comfort and refuge as a child. She knew that Yumi had a similar feeling of these dense woods.

"Did you know of the lake up ahead?" Yumi asked.

"I've passed it a couple of times, yes." Chiyaka recalled the crystal clear water.

"Maybe we could have a picnic out there?" Her friend twirled and giggled. It was as if all the time spent in the temple kept Yumi from really growing up.

"I think that could be arranged."

As they made their way deeper into the woods, Chiyaka could feel a sudden chill run through her body, causing the hair on her arms to stand up. Yumi seemed unaware of this feeling. There must be a spirit present, Chiyaka thought to herself.

Before she could assess this feeling further, they had arrived at the lake.

"Oh my!" Yumi squealed. "It's more beautiful than I remember."

Chiyaka was silent; the presence she felt moments ago had now grown stronger. Wait, were there two?

A loud scream sounded from behind her. Yumi had been thrown across the ground, her body unconscious.

Chiyaka locked eyes with a massive, grayish-brown giant. It's eyes glowed red. This was the spirit energy she felt.

"Yumi!" She yelled, darting her eyes between the large beast-like creature and her friend's seemingly lifeless body.

"You, human. Can you see me? Do you feel my great strength!?" The beast roared.

"I see you and do not fear you!" Chiyaka ran towards the great giant.

More roars belted from its mouth.

"Bad idea…" Another voice sounded from the trees.

Chiyaka looked over to see a male figure lying from a branch. It felt as if his green eyes pierced through her being.

But before she could react, the beast had grabbed her long brown hair and swung her body into the ground. Chiyaka felt all the air escape from her lungs and nerves of pain shot out in every direction.

As the beast neared her, he snarled. "Filthy human who has been gifted…. I seek to end your fate!"

Chikaya, with the remaining strength she had chanted something under her breath.

"Speak louder puny mortal!"

"Hear me now! It is not my will to control you, but it is my duty to protect both worlds!" Chiyaka stood to her feet, clutching her ribcage. "Bend to my will, spirit, and leave us."

"Do you really think that is going wor-" the male figure in the tree rose in surprise, as the giant beast now stood in silence.

"Return whence you came!" Chiyaka shouted, pain resonating in her voice. "Return, spirit!"

Gusts of wind blew harshly through the trees.

The once grayish brown beast, shimmered green.

"His energy... is ...purified?" The male figure whispered to himself.

Chiyaka watched as the now calm spirit wandered far into the forest. Her knees felt weak, and she collapsed to the ground.

Just before her eyes shut, she saw a blurred shape of the male who sat in the tree. He stood over her. "Who are you…."

* * *

"How did this happen?" An elderly voice demanded.

"Chiyaka, sweety…"

"Rush Yumi to the healer!" Another elderly voice shouted in urgency.

* * *

Although only a day had passed, Chiyaka awoke from a slumber which felt like it had lasted an eternity. Her mother sat patiently by her bedside, holding her daughter's hand.

"Mom…" Chiyaka groaned in pain as she sat up in her bed.

"Chiyaka!" Her mother leapt forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"What happened?" She asked in a hoarse tone.

"Some travelers found you and Yumi on the edge of the forest." Her mother explained, sitting back in her chair.

"H-how…" She recalled the male figure that stood above her before she had lost consciousness. "Where is Yumi?"

Her mother grew silent and shook her head. "She was rushed to the village healer. She suffered a worse fate."

Chiyaka felt tears well up.

The door to her room swung open, and Elders Yama and Toma rushed in. "Dear child, what happened to you?"

After recalling all that took place, Chiyaka explained that a dark spirit had attacked both her and Yumi. Elder Yama's brow furrowed.

"I thought we had more time…" He said in a low voice.

"More time for what?" She pressed.

"Please allow us to speak in private." He motioned for Elder Toma to comfort Chiyaka's mother.

Her mother had become accustomed to their private chats, and followed Elder Toma out of the room.

Elder Yama stayed silent for a long moment, before taking the seat beside Chiyaka's bedside. "Do you remember the story I told you when you were young? Of the war between man and spirit."

"Of course. Man was taken by darkness, and sought to use the spirits' energy for evil." Chiyaka was confused by the reference of such an old tale.

"What if I told you that, that evil energy never faded? That it remained with the spirits of that time." He closed his eyes, and drew in a deep breath. "Spirits do not age, and with that, neither does their memory."

"So you're saying that these spirits still feel pain towards humans?"

He shook his head slightly. "Although some of that may be true…" He opened his eyes, which had now gone black. "Energy never fades, it is only transferred."

Chiyaka took a moment, confused by his words. "You can't mean…"

"Yes, my child. That evil energy which once ruled over man is back. However, it is with those spirits who fought so long ago. And it has only gotten stronger."

Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"It is now your duty to both worlds, to cure this evil." He walked over the window. "You are Chiyaka, girl of Sacred Sight. This is your purpose."

Her purpose…

She slowly removed the sheets, and placed her feet on the floor. Standing, she steadied herself. Elder Yama turned to face her. It wasn't just his eyes that were filled with hope, but the hope of many others from times past. Her training, her meditation, these past ten years… this is what all of her sacrifice was for.

This was her destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took Chiyaka almost three days to heal from the attack. Aside from several bruises, she was feeling close to normal. Yumi however, was still under the care and watch of the village healer. They feared that certain things may not heal, as they did for Chiyaka. She couldn't help but feel responsible.

Elder Yama had asked for her to come to the temple, when she felt healthy enough. As she made her way to the front door, her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chiyaka, please…" Mina had a sneaking suspicion that her daughter was about to take on a responsibility that seemed nearly impossible for a 16 year old girl.

She didn't reply, but turned to wipe a fearful tear from her mother's eye. Chiyaka smiled at her.

Mina embarrassed her into a deep hug. The fates had dealt her daughter these cards, and she knew there was nothing she could say nor do to stop her. She knew Chiyaka to be stubborn, but audacious.

Released from her mother's embrace, Chiyaka made her way to the temple, ready to hear what the final phase of her training was. She now knew of the evil that resided in the spirits of wars past. She also knew that the elders and innocent people would depend on her to vanquish such a force.

The sky was a gray color, matching the bleak feeling that had taken ahold of her the past three days.

Through everything that happened, there was something that she couldn't quite piece together. Who was that man in among the trees? His green eyes stayed with her. Even though she couldn't get a precise vision of him in her mind, she was sure they were about the same age.

While making her way through into the temple, she could hear whispering amidst the monks as she passed by the courtyard. They all must have been caught up on the latest events. She shot several of them a stern look, many of them returning to their daily duties. Although Chiyaka possessed a great power, not many looked upon her as a great saviour. More of a great unknown.

The three elders had gathered in the same hall, where she had received the news of her prophecy as a young girl.

"Chiyaka, how are you feeling?" Elder Yama asked calmly, as she took her seat in front of them.

"Much better than before." She smiled at him, feeling closer to him than she did with the other elders.

"We brought you here to discuss your future endeavors." Elder Toma leaned in on his forearms, an unfamiliar crinkle in his brow.

"As you are aware, evil energy is lurking in the spirit world." He continued. "I know that you have been waiting for final phase of your training. However, due to recent events, your training has come to an end."

Chiyaka felt a spark of rage, "I don't understand! What did I do wrong?"

"Now, now child." Elder Yama consoled her. "You have done nothing wrong, but we are in need of your assistance. The other elders and myself have come to conclusion that you are ready to take on responsibility of your gift."

She didn't reply, feeling silly for rushing to judgment, and feeling a pit form in her stomach.

"The spirit and human world need you more than ever, child." Elder Toma cleared his throat. "You will need leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Chiyaka felt blindsided.

"Yes, the longer we wait to take action….the stronger the evil will grow… this world cannot face another devastating war between the humans and spirits." Elder Saka spoke in a firm tone, showing no form of emotion as he had for the past 10 years.

"How can I take on this evil alone?" She questioned.

"Don't fret, child, you will not fight this evil alone." Elder Yama stood from his chair and handed Chiyaka an ancient looking scroll. "In this, is the full prophecy of the child born of sacred sight. You will need to form a team with spirits who share a like-mindedness, and seek to fight for peace of both worlds."

"The spirits will aid me?" She looked at them with uncertainty.

"There are those spirits who feel the same passion as we. They have seen times of war and destruction. With their knowledge and strength, you shall be victorious." All the elders nodded in unison.

Chiyaka stared down at the scroll and tightened her hand around it. It was time to show everyone who she was and to take down the evil that would soon plague both worlds.

* * *

"You're leaving tomorrow!?" Her mother yelped.

"It's my job, mom." Mina could tell that her daughter had never been more serious.

With a sigh, she sat down at the table, Chiyaka joined her.

"I know that you have accepted your gift and all the responsibility that comes with it. But I still see you as my little girl. You are my entire world." She smiled at her courageous child who had grown up faster than she had ever anticipated. "I am so proud of you, Chiyaka."

* * *

The forest grew lively during the evening, as the spirits awoke from their slumber. Lights of different colors hung above the trees, and soft songs weaved through the densely wooded terrain.

"I fear that our world will not stay this way for long…" a small frog-like creature croaked.

"What will come of our world, master?" Another croaked.

A lengthy male stared up at the night sky, and took in a deep breath. "We will fight, what else?"

The two frog-like creatures exchanged fearful looks. They were not the fighting type and didn't want to be involved in any way.

"Maybe we could ask for the help of that human?" The frog creature recalled the human who had purified an evil spirit only days ago.

"Oh yes! That was simply amazing!" The fellow frog like spirit chimed in.

"Enough!" The human-looking spirit barked. "We will never involve the human world again. They are too selfish, and only seek greed." His tone now filled with disgust.

The frogs coward slightly.

"Yes, Lord Kohaku."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_The Prophecy Of The Child Born Of Sacred Sight_

_The spirits have fallen in love with a child, who is the purest of heart. They seek a great future from this being, and with this hope they bless this child with the gift of Sacred Sight. _

_When the being has come to fully accept their fate, they will be joined by three spirit guides. These spirits will not only guide this blessed being into the world of spirits, but will aid in the purification of whatever evil faces both worlds._

_It is the duty of this being to protect both the human and spirit worlds, so that continuous harmony my shine through…._

* * *

The following day seemed to pass in a blur. Chiyaka had made her way around the village, receiving many blessings on her upcoming travels. The village had always treated her as a prophet figure, rather than 16 year old girl. She could hear the skepticism of some, and the hopefulness of others as they wished her farewell.

When she made her way to the village healer, she found Yumi to be in a better condition. It wasn't until they sat her up in bed, that Chiyaka learned Yumi would never be able to use her legs again. An unfamiliar feeling washed over Chiyaka, a combination guilt and dread. She knew that she could have protected her.

"_Yumi, you're looking...better." Chiyaka managed to say with a small smile. _

"_Chi, please wipe that expression off your face. I do not blame you for anything." Yumi could see through her friend's sheepish expression. "When we went out that day, I was the one who dragged you into the forest. Even after you warned me several times…"_

_Chiyaka allowed her face to show the deep regret that she had pent up. _

"_I just feel lucky to be alive." Yumi grinned up at her still very worried-looking friend. _

Chiyaka had left, still feeling ocean size waves of guilt come over her. This mission had become more serious than ever; even people she loved were being affected by the evil that was plaguing the spirit world.

Mina was still not fully prepared to say goodbye to her only daughter, but knew she had to be just as strong.

"_I want you to remember that you're still a 16 year old girl. You have your whole life ahead of you." Mina brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear. _

"_Mom, you know that even before the prophecy was revealed, that I was never truly a normal kid."_

_Mina did know this, she knew that her daughter was taking on this responsibility because it was what the spirits had intended. No one had a say in this. "I am so proud of you Chi."_

The farewell with her mother was the hardest of them all. She could feel the love and support that radiated from her.

Elder Yama would be last to see her off, and planned to meet Chiyaka at the end of the valley. He stood at the entrance of the Sacred Forest. His figure had become so familiar to her over the past ten years.

"_My child, your expression shows the weight of the world on your shoulders." Elder Yama commented on the feeling that was written all over her face. _

"_Try two…" Chiyaka laughed inwardly. _

"_You are the blessed being that will serve as a protector…" He began his normal monologue of the prophecy text._

"_Please, Elder Yama…" She pleaded for him not to go on. _

_He let out a huge guttural laugh, "I guess you have come to hear that speech a little too often." Elder Yama smiled at her. "I know that you are capable of greatness, young one." _

_She wanted to tell him that deep down she was worried, worried that she was not good enough. Chiyaka feared that since her training was cut short, maybe she was not the most qualified for such a great responsibility. _

"_Did you read the scroll that was given to you yesterday?" He asked._

_She had only read and skimmed through portions of the ancient document. Without wanting to offend or let down Elder Yama, she replied with a slight nod._

"_That scroll will be your reference and keep you grounded during your mission." He advised. Elder Yama had always made it clear that Chiyaka's predecessors had all strayed away from their spiritual duties. "Everytime you feel your heart sway, read the text of the scroll. It will serve as a reminder." _

Elder Yama had given her a satchel full of preserves, as she made her way through the woods. He told her to head towards a small temple that was located in the center of the woods. The monks of this temple were expecting her arrival.

The sun was still relatively high in the sky, giving her enough time to be able to find the temple before nightfall.

The path through the forest wasn't new to Chiyaka, as she would sneak away from home and wander woods with the small spirits that danced in different colors. As she got closer to the lake that sat in crevice of the forest. Memories from the accident flooded her mind and Chiyaka wanted nothing to do with that place. But she couldn't help remembering the male figure from the tree. His had been the last voice she heard before blacking out. Was he the one who had pulled Yumi and her from the forest? His green eyes flashed in her mind, sending shivers up her spine.

Rustling from a nearby bush pulled her from deep thought. As Chiyaka got closer, she could hear a low growl coming from the same direction. She paused, unsure if she should follow her curiosity. Chiyaka crouched low, and crawled towards the bush. Peering through a small opening, she made eye contact with two amber irises. She fell backwards into a sitting position. The growling had intensified. Was this part of the evil energy?

Remembering everyone from the village and the position that Yumi had been put in, Chiyaka knew that she would need to be strong and needed to purify this evil. With a deep breath, she stood and pushed her way to the clearing of where the creature lay.

The amber eyes were now filled with fear and hostility. The creature was in the shape of a full grown white tiger, whose tail whipped in warning motion.

"What e-evil are you creature?" Chiyaka could hear her voice crack.

The tiger creature snarled and bared its teeth.

Her hands wavered, but she revealed her palm towards the beast. There was symbol that had been carved into it. Under her breath, she spoke something that caused the symbol to glow.

"If you plan to kill me, then do it quickly." The tiger-like creature spoke in a feminine tone, and placed her head on her folded paws, as if she were about to take a nap.

"I don't want to kill you…" Chiyaka lowered her hand.

"Then go away... and let me die in peace." She snapped and shifted her massive body to face away from Chiyaka. When the tiger-like creature showed her back, an arrow that had pierced her was now visible.

"You're hurt." Chiyaka took a step forward. "I can help you…"

"Stay away from me, human…" The tiger growled.

Chiyaka could hear the fear in the tiger's voice. It was in that instance that she knew she needed to help this creature. So she would stay here until the opportunity would arise.

* * *

As night fell, Chiyaka could feel herself dozing off against the tree she had stationed at. The tiger-like creature was only several feet away, its back still turned.

The temple was still a little ways off, but something in Chiyaka's gut told her that she needed to stay here. The wind was beginning to pick up and the cool air was pricking her skin.

"Why are you still here…" The tiger finally spoke, her voice now sounded full of pain and exhaustion.

"You're in pain, let me help you." She pleaded again.

No response came from the creature. Chiyaka inched forward and the tiger's tail whipped slightly.

The arrow was embedded deeply into the creature's back. Chiyaka was able to place her hand on the end of the arrow and pull in a quick motion, causing the tiger to let out a huge roar.

After several moments had passed, Chiyaka placed a medicinal herb spread on the tiger's wound. The medicine had been given to her from the village healer, before she left.

The tiger creature didn't look in Chiyaka's direction, but spoke anyway. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chiyaka…"

"How can you see me?" The creature asked, revealing her spirit identity.

"I was blessed with...the sacred sight." Chiyaka spoke softly, not sure if this unveiling would go in her favor.

The tiger's ears perked, and she turned her head towards Chiyaka. "So you are the human that everyone has been talking about…"

"Everyone?" Chiyaka asked.

"The spirits. They know about you now. The human child who dances with the spirits."

Chiyaka blushed and continued to care for the creature's wound. "Can I ask your name?"

The creature's tail flicked once more.

"Lin."

* * *

Author's Note: Just in case there is an confusion as to why Lin is portrayed as a white tiger. I looked into some of the background of her character. In Miyazaki's original sketches of her, Lin was described as a "byakko," which in some Asian mythology is described as a white tiger. So I decided to put a bit of a creative spin. Hope some of you will like this small aspect to my story. Thank's again for all the reads. I would love to hear some feedback in the comments, always looking for some constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"How did you even get that wound?" Chiyaka asked Lin, still in somewhat of a shock.

"A curse... how else does a spirit get hit with a human arrow?" Lin eyed the mended wound. "A nasty witch placed a curse on my being. Allowing the human world to see me, but only by sunlight."

"And by nightfall, you return to your invisible state?"

"Something like that…" Lin stared up at the moon.

The evening breeze was becoming colder, and Chiyaka didn't have the right material to start a fire to keep warm. She rubbed her arms up and down to create friction with her hands. Lin shifted her eyes over to see that the human who had just saved her was curled in a small ball against a tree.

Without saying another word, the tiger spirit moved slowly and placed her massive body against the shivering human.

Chiyaka looked at Lin in puzzlement.

"Say nothing…" Lin stated firmly under her breath, closing her eyes and resting her head on her folded paws.

Chiyaka knew that the spirit had moved closer to her, to keep her warm. This was her way of thanking Chiyaka, and this was all the thanks she needed. Her eyes finally fell shut, allowing her mind to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Chiyaka awoke, and to her surprise, the tiger spirit named Lin had not left her side. The sun was just beginning to rise and spread light among the treetops. The sky was painted with a pinkish glow.

"You sleep very loudly for such a puny human." Lin stretched out her front paws and let out a yawn, revealing her very sharp teeth.

"I will have you know that I may be short, but I possess great strength." Chiyaka grinned cheerfully. The fear of such a great beast had left her. Something magnetic seem to draw her to the tiger spirit's energy.

Lin shot her a blank stare, and stood on all four of her paws. She then began to make her way through the bushes.

"W-wait!" Chiyaka called after her. "Where are we going?"

"I am going to wash off this mess you have tarnished my beautiful fur with. I have no clue where you are going…" Lin continued on the path towards the lake of the Sacred Forest.

"I just thought…" Chiyaka mumbled to herself.

"You thought what? I was your new house pet?" Lin scoffed. "You helped me, human, and I stayed with you till morning. There is nothing left here."

They came to the opening of the lake, with its crystal clear water shimmering from the light of the morning sun.

"No… it's just…" Chiyaka rummaged through her linen satchel to produce the ancient scroll that the elders had given her. "In times of old, the human who is blessed with the Sacred Sight, is to be aided by three spirit guides…"

Lin turned to face her; the tiger spirit's massive stature stood one head above Chiyaka. She peered down at the human. "And you thought I was one of those guides?"

Chiyaka could feel the heat rush to her cheeks, as she became overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"I serve no one… especially a human…" Lin snarled and made her way to the edge of the lake.

It was at this moment, Chiyaka could feel a shift in the energy that surrounded her and the tiger spirit. "Lin…"

"Enough, human!" Lin snapped, and turned to see a large bear spirit standing only feet away from Chiyaka. Its eyes began to glow red.

"Breakfast," It spoke, licking its lips. The bear bared its teeth.

"Human, get out of here!" Lin roared, and began to charge towards the seemingly possessed creature. The bear spirit didn't shift its gaze from Chiyaka.

"Lin, don't…" Chiyaka spoke firmly. She lifted her hand, the same hand that was marked from the day before. Lin slowed her pace, confused on what was happening. Chiyaka then proceeded to speak under her breath, causing the hand to glow. "You will not harm us, because you have been possessed by an evil spirit," she spoke, confidence radiating from her voice.

A low growl came from the bear spirit, he then lowered himself onto all four paws. Lin watched in astonishment, as a green light emanated from the ground and began to circle the bear's body. This seemed to calm the creature, who only moments ago wanted to eat this small human for his morning meal.

"Let the evil leave you, and return yourself whence you came." Chiyaka's hand glowed brightly, and the energy surrounding them became calm.

"What...are you…." Lin's eyes opened wide, her jaw nearly hanging open as the bear spirit turned around and made its way back into the forest.

Chiyaka felt weak; her powers were still new to her. When she was growing up in the temple, she learned from the elders that she could do more than just see the spirits. Her knees suddenly gave out on her, and she braced herself before falling onto the ground. Chiyaka was surprised to feel her body supported by a warm and soft mass. Lin had rushed to her side, to keep her from crashing to the hard ground.

"Lin…" She smiled. "I knew you liked me…" Her eyes closed.

"Don't tell me you're taking a nap here?" Lin sounded slightly concerned.

"I just need to rest for a moment…" Chiyaka let her whole body lean into Lin, as the tiger slowly lowered them both to the ground.

It wasn't soon after that Chiyaka drifted off to sleep.

Lin eyed the human who nestled into her side. She had heard stories of this power, but was not a full 'believer'... that was, until this human had just single-handedly cleared the evil from a rogue spirit. Looking down at Chiyaka, Lin felt a connection that was unexplainable. She had felt this from the moment she locked eyes with the human, but she tried to ignore it.

"Funny, Lin, I never pictured you as a human lover." A familiar voice rung out from the trees.

"Funny, Kohaku, I never pictured you as a creep watching from the trees. Yet here we are." Lin replied with a deadpan expression.

The lengthy male dropped from the trees, and began a slow walk in their direction. As he drew closer to the sleeping human, he peered at her for a long moment.

"This one is not for you to eat, dragon." Lin narrowed her eyes at him.

His expression turned to disgust, "I neither care to befriend or eat humans. Just the thought of them, fills me with disgust."

"Then why are you here?" Lin retorted.

"I've been sent on a mission to this forest." Kohaku responded vaguely.

"Still doing her bidding, are you?" The tiger spirit laughed. "Still an errand boy after all these years, dragon?"

Kohaku chose to ignore her jabs, and made his way closer to the sleeping girl. Lin suddenly felt herself get defensive, and coiled her body around Chiyaka.

"What is your interest with the girl?" Lin let out a low growl.

"I am supposed to deliver her." Kohaku replied without skipping a beat.

"You'll have to go through me, then, and I am really in the mood for dragon meat." Lin's hair raised along her spine. Kohaku took a step back, and smirked.

"I don't need her now, she is far too weak. Quite frankly, I believe my master is mistaken about this girl." His green eyes looked over Chiyaka with a distasteful scowl.

"Then leave!" Lin roared, causing Chiyaka to shift in her deep slumber.

Kohaku grinned, "You surprise me, Lin…" Then without another word, Kohaku took off into the sky. His form had now changed from human to dragon.

Lin watched as the white shimmering scales disappeared out of sight. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she knew from this point on that she wasn't leaving Chiyaka's side.

* * *

After a small rest, Chiyaka woke up with a bountiful amount of energy. However, she was surprised to find herself on the steps of a shrine, and Lin nowhere in sight. A small sign was planted at the bottom of the stairs. It read,"Chogosonshiji Temple."

"I wonder if this is the temple elder Yama spoke of." Chiyaka said aloud.

"You should talk to the monks inside, they may be able to provide some information to you." A female's voice sounded behind Chiyaka, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" She asked, looking up the at the tallish woman. She had long brown hair that was secured in a braid, and amber eyes that looked all too familiar. "Lin?" Chiyaka asked with some uncertainty.

"Well, you can't expect me to walk into a temple looking like an overgrown cat, can you?" Lin looked down at her hands, admiring her human-looking form.

"So does this mean you're coming with me?" Chiyaka's voice was painted with hope.

Lin began to walk up the steps leading to the temple. "Keep asking dumb questions, and I may just eat you."

Chiyaka giggled and followed her new spirit guide up the steps.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hello all! I have seen some really good traffic on the views of this story, and I am really happy to have some followers. It makes me very happy! =^_^= I would also really appreciate some comments from you readers in the reviews section as well. I've put a lot of passion into this story, and I plan for it to get even better in the chapters to come. Love the support! 3

-Eve B.


End file.
